Tuna Sandwich with some Knuckle Punch
by Kegaru
Summary: AU STORY! Tsuna's lover is killed in a car accident and Tsuna is depressed. Knuckle is a lonely priest who is looking for love. What happens when these two meet each other? KnucklexTsuna! Rated T because theres a dirty joke in there!


A/N: Hey, sorry if this isn't a new chapter. This is an AU story. This idea for this story just popped into my mind. In this story, Tsuna's love dies from a car accident and he is depressed. Knuckle is a lonely priest who is looking for love at the moment. Tsuna then goes to a church to find help with his depression and meets a hyper hunky priest. Tsuna is at the age of 19 and Knuckle is 21. If you guys want to know how they look like, WATCH THE ANIME! THE ANIME WILL ROCK YOUR SOCKS OFF! Also! For all the dirty minded people here, you guys will get a kick near the end. Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR

Yaoi: Is there? Only if you think there is~

**Tuna Sandwich with some Knuckle Fruit Punch**

It was a beautiful sunny day. Tsuna was walking with his lover down the street. His lover turned and faced Tsuna. "Hey Tsuna, what do you want to eat?"

"Mmmm, how about a sandwich?" Tsuna said as he tilted his head, happy to be with his lover.

"Haha. Of course, anything for my Tsunayoshi." His lover replied with a smile that would cause Tsuna to blush every time he saw it. They proceeded to walk to the nearest sandwich shop but they soon heard a screech. They both turned to see where the sound came from. They spotted a car spinning out of control and were heading straight for them. Tsuna's lover immediately pushed Tsuna out of the way. Tsuna didn't have enough time to react. Tsuna turned around and looked at his lover. The last thing he saw was his lover smiling at him before he got ran over by the car. "NOOOO!" Tsuna screamed as he ran to the crash site. Tsuna started to try and pry the car off his lover. Soon the ambulance came with the police. They spotted Tsuna and they immediately pulled him away. Tsuna tried to fight back, screaming about his lover and how he couldn't live without him.

"Oi, Kid! If you stop fighting, we might be able to save him!" One of the police men yelled. That caused Tsuna to stop struggling. "Y-You guys…will b-b-be able… to s-save him right?" Tsuna couldn't control himself from crying. Tsuna then saw a stretcher with a body on it; it had a white cloth over it with red stains covering it. Tsuna instantly knew who it was and immediately broke down. Tsuna started crying and swearing all over the place, soon after he calmed down he just stood there for a good 10 minutes. The ambulance already drove off with Tsuna's lover in the back. The police men didn't know what to do with Tsuna. They were afraid that he might go insane and kill himself. Finally one of the officers spoke up. "Hey kid, where's your house? We'll drive you there." Tsuna just shook his head. He didn't feel like speaking. He felt a great urge to jump off a building right now; he wanted to be in his lover's arms once again. He started to cry once more from remembering his lover. The officers just sighed and decided to take Tsuna to the one place where he can get help, a church.

XxXxX

Meanwhile, in a church, a man was praying at a pedestal. "….Amen." The man, known as Knuckle, stood up and nodded. "That was an extreme prayer." He then placed his hand over his heart. He looked around to see if anyone was there with him, sure enough, no one was. "Man, I hope God heard my prayer. I feel so lonely; I just want someone to love me and extremely hug them. "Knuckle said as he sighed softly.

Soon, the church doors open with a loud bang. Knuckle looked to see who would come to the church on such a beautiful day. Knuckle soon saw a crying kid surrounded by police men. "What's wrong officers?" Knuckle asked. The officers and Tsuna walked up to Knuckles. Knuckles kneeled down and looked at Tsuna in the eyes. 'Man, looks like he has been crying for a long time. One of the officers told Knuckles what happened and Knuckles just nodded in reply. "You can leave him to me; I'll make sure he doesn't go suicidal." And with that, the police men left Knuckles to deal with the crying boy.

"So, what's your name kid?" Knuckle asked the crying boy.

Tsuna looked back at Knuckle and immediately stopped crying. "I-It's Tsunayoshi or T-Tsuna for short….And I'm not a kid! I'm already 19!" Tsuna replied.

Knuckle burst into laughter. "Haha, well you look like one to me! My name is Knuckles. I'm 21 years old and what an extreme name! I like it." Tsuna blushed slightly laughing a bit, but he soon remembered his lover and started to break down and cry all over again.

"Woah! Extreme crying again so soon? Tell me, why are you crying Tsuna? I'm here for you" Knuckle then stood up and hugged Tsuna. Tsuna just cried and cried, hugging onto Knuckles tightly. "Shhh, its okay Tsuna. I'm here. Don't worry; you can let it all out." Knuckle said as he brushed Tsuna's hair softly. Tsuna soon stopped crying and felt a blush coming. He hid his blushing face into Knuckles chest, hoping Knuckles would not notice it. Knuckles just chuckled softly as he continued to slide his fingers through Tsuna's hair. Tsuna enjoyed the feeling, being around Knuckles comforted him. They stood there in each other's arms, enjoying each other's warmth. It got to quiet for Knuckle's comfort so he tried to strike up a conversation. "Hey Tsuna, do you live around here?" Knuckles asked hoping to break the silence and starting to befriend Tsuna. He enjoyed being around Tsuna. Tsuna nodded, "Yeah, but right now I live alone…would you like to come over?" Knuckles faced flushed and soon he felt his heart start to beat a little fast. Knuckles knew what Tsuna meant by 'alone', he heard it from the officers. Tsuna's lover died from a car accident an hour earlier. Knuckle nodded, "Sure. I'll love to come over. Just let me change out of my priest outfit." Tsuna nodded in reply and sat on one of the church benches while Knuckles ran to the dressing room.

XxXxX

'Why do I feel so comfortable around Knuckles? But it feels so natural to ask Knuckles. I'm rushing this way too quickly. Seriously, my lover just died trying to protect me. Why did he have to leave me? I miss him so dearly. I wish I could speak with him one last time…' Tsuna looked at the glass stained windows and remembered he was in a church. 'Heh, won't hurt if I prayed for my wish to come true.' Tsuna placed his hands together and closed his eyes. "Please God, if you are really out there. I would love to speak with my Love once more. Please…." Tsuna opened his eyes to see if he was standing in front of him, but to his dismay no one was there. 'Knew it, I was just lying to myself…God didn't even hear me. God doesn't even care about me!'

But God did hear him and he did care. "Aww, don't be so down on yourself Tsuna." Tsuna jumped up. 'It couldn't be!' Tsuna thought to himself as he quickly turned around. Tears started to trickle down Tsuna's face as he ran to his dead lover and hugged him. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" Tsuna exclaimed as he jumped up and down.

Tsuna's lover just stared blanky at him. "….."

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Tsuna asked a little worried.

"I'm sorry, but I truly did die. You prayed to God for me to be here and here I am."

"Oh….." Was all Tsuna could say before his hands dropped to his sides.

"Now Now Tsuna, don't look so down. What happened to your smile that I love so much?"

"I can barely smile; it hurts to smile after what just happened earlier."

Tsuna's lover laughed a bit, "You sure? I'm pretty sure I saw you laughing earlier with Knuckles." He said with a grin on his face.

Tsuna's face turned slightly pink. "How do you know I laughed earlier? And how did you know his name was Knuckles?" Tsuna asked as he tilted his head slightly to the left.

"Haha, that's because I was watching down upon you from the sky."

"From the Sky?" Tsuna asked looking a bit confused.

"Yes, from the Sky. It seems like my time is almost up. Tsuna before I leave, I want you to know. I love with deeply and I want to see that smile of yours again. So please smile and fall in love again. Find someone who you are comfortable with and can make you laugh easily. That is all I wish for you. Now it seems like my time is up. Good bye Tsuna and don't forget to smile!" And just like how he appeared so quickly, he poof into a flame and disappeared.

"W-Wait! I have more questions to ask!"

"Smile Tsunayoshi…..Smile…"

Tsuna stood there, looking at the sky. Normally he would start crying right about now, but the last words were etched into his mind. 'Smile….I need to smile for him…'

Soon Tsuna heard someone running towards him. He turned around to be only embraced in a hug by Knuckles. "Hey! Tsuna! Sorry I took so long, I couldn't find my other shoe." Tsuna looked down to see Knuckles wearing one sneaker on his right foot and one of his dress shoes on his left. Tsuna giggled softly. "Why didn't you just wear your dress shoes? Instead of having a mix-matched pair."

"If I wore my dress shoes it wouldn't match my outfit" Knuckle stated as he released Tsuna from the hug and stepped back, allowing Tsuna to see how he looked like. Tsuna blushed bright red, noticing Knuckles wearing a simple Yellow T-Shirt that was a little too tight on Knuckles, making his muscles stand out more. Tsuna didn't even dare look down to see what type of pants Knuckles was wearing, fearing that it might be tight as well and show off another type of muscle.

Knuckles noticed Tsuna's blush and laughed. "Tsuna, the face you are making right now is extremely cute." Tsuna blushed even harder.

"Pfft! Whatever! Let's just go to my house already!" Tsuna giggled softly as he grabbed Knuckle's hand and pulled him outside of the church.

Once they reached Tsuna's house~

"Woah! What an extreme looking house!" Knuckles exclaimed as he looked at the house with his eyes sparkling.

"Haha, wait until you see the inside!" Tsuna said as he opened the door letting Knuckles go in first. Knuckles stared in awe as he looked around. The entire house was very Japanese styled. With bamboo flooring, bamboo wall, heck there was even a bamboo ceiling! There were posters of mountains and forests with Japanese Kanji written on them.

"I love it! It's beautiful both on the outside and inside!" Knuckles turned and faced Tsuna and smiled. "Just like you." Tsuna blushed deeply and hugged Knuckles tightly. Knuckles began to rub Tsuna's back. "I'm here for you Tsuna. I'll always help you."

XxXxX

Every Sunday, they would both go to the gravestone of Tsuna's lover and pay their respects. They learned that they had many things in common and enjoyed each other's presence. After a couple weeks passed by they both started dating each other. Soon after, they got married. Tsuna didn't mind rushing so quickly with Knuckles because he knew he loved Knuckles with all his heart and that somewhere in the Sky, he was watching him and was glad that he was smiling again.

XxXxX

One day, on a warm beautiful afternoon. Suddenly, you could hear a slapping noise. It sounded like something was being rubbed quite quickly. "GAH! FASTER TSUNA! FASTER! NGH! I'M GOING TO EXTREMELY EXPLODE!"

"KNUCKLES! BE QUIET! I'M ALREADY GOING AS FAST AS POSSIBLE! "

"PLEASE TSUNA! I KNOW YOU CAN GO FASTER! I'M SO CLOSE!"

Tsuna turned around and folded his arms together. "Knuckles! If you continue to make those loud noises you are not going to get any of my Tuna Sandwiches. And HEY! YOU DIDN'T EVEN FINISH MAKING THE FRUIT PUNCH!"

"You mean the Extreme Knuckle Punch!" Knuckles exclaimed loudly.

Tsuna just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, the Extreme Knuckle Punch! Now go make it! We're going on a picnic today!" Knuckles just nodded and began making the 'Extreme Knuckle Punch'. Tsuna looked up into the sky and smiled, hoping he was still watching. Somewhere up in the clouds, he was and he smiled back down upon Tsuna. "I'm glad you were able to find love again. Good luck Tsuna." His lover suddenly grew wings and flew off with a serene smile on his face.

"KNUCKLES! YOU'RE SPILLING THE PUNCH EVERYWHERE!"

"AH! I'M EXTREMELY SORRY!"

Tsuna giggled and kissed Knuckles on the cheek. "Love you." Knuckles pulled Tsuna into a tight hug. "Love you too."

XxXxX

Phew! That took quite awhile! I was searching around Fanfiction and noticed there was no KnuckleXTsuna! (or maybe there are but I'm just not searching hard enough) So I decided to make one and then while I was eating a Tuna sandwich, this story popped up into my mind. Hope you guys like it…and the near ending as well! If you guys see any mistakes, be sure to tell me! Also! Bad Criticism and Good Criticism are welcomed! Thank You!


End file.
